


Strong Words

by Snailhair



Series: Virgin Graces [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Mojo, Blow Jobs, Bobby being awesome, Bottom Cas, Bottom Dean, Cas Winchester - Freeform, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Panties, Smut, Spanking, Top Cas, Top Dean, coming out to family members, growing realationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-21
Updated: 2016-06-03
Packaged: 2018-06-09 20:09:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 19,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6921271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snailhair/pseuds/Snailhair
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Part six of 'Virgin Graces') In the midst of diving deeper into their steamy relationship, Dean and Castiel discover that some words are more powerful than others. And telling close family members about their relationship isn't as easy as it sounds.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, guys! I'm back to revising the rest of Virgin Graces! :) Thank you so much for sticking with this story for so long, and for all your lovely comments. I hope you enjoy the rest! Thanks again! :)

Dean happily strolled inside the diner and looked around, until he spotted his little brother. It wasn't hard, of course, because Sam was easily the tallest person in the room. The kid was sitting at the bar in the center of the place; gnawing on a cheeseburger, while a waitress eye-balled him from a distance. Dean stepped up to sit on the vacant stool beside his gigantic little brother, taking a long breath in the process. There was a weird favor he needed to ask Sam for, and he knew it was going to be difficult to even bring it up.

“Hey, man,” Dean started off casually, nudging his little brother's shoulder.

Sam chewed on his sandwich for a minute, seeming surprised by Dean's sudden appearance. 

“Hey,” Sam replied with his mouth full, “you weren't gone very long. Did Cas like the card?”

Dean smiled, recalling the precious look on Cas's face when he saw the ID card for the first time. The angel was so grateful to be given such a simple thing... Dean turned in his seat to glance out the front diner window, where there was a clear view of his Impala in the parking lot. Cas was sitting in the front seat of the car, looking down toward his lap. The guy was probably still staring at his ID card; the same way he had been for the past few hours since he got it.

“Oh yeah,” Dean answered, swiveling around in his seat to look back at Sam, “It might as well be made out of gold, to him. You did a good job, Sammy. Thanks.”

“No problem. I guess,” Sam replied strangely, making it seem like it grossed him out to be involved.

As Sam took another bite from his sandwich, Dean cleared his throat and fiddled with a napkin on the counter. He knew what he needed to ask was going to be a little strange to his brother. Hell, any normal person would probably think it was strange. But, Dean had to ask. He shifted closer to Sammy, in order to talk quietly.

“Sam, do you think you could, uh, possibly do me another favor?” Dean asked casually.

Sam sighed and his shoulders sank, as he eyed his own half-eaten sandwich. He was obviously sick of being bothered by stupid requests.

“What do you want, now?” he mumbled.

Dean glanced down at the napkin in his hand, wanting to stay nonchalant.

“I was wondering if Cas could hang out with you for an hour or so,” Dean murmured.

He really hoped that his brother would just agree to the favor and not ask why Dean was requesting it. But, of course, Sam was too curious for that. The kid put his burger back on the plate in front of him, before turning to give Dean a strange look.

“I thought you wanted to spend every waking hour with him,” Sam reminded, his eyes narrowing, “Why do you want him to hang out with me?”

“Just for an hour,” Dean said again, feeling his own face growing hot with embarrassment, “It's just... I've got some stuff I gotta do.”

“What stuff?” Sam asked, sounding skeptical as hell.

Dean swallowed harshly, knowing there was no way around it. Oh, boy. It was time for the weird part, now. The man glanced around, making sure no one was close enough to hear him, as he leaned near his brother's shoulder and spoke in a whisper.

“Look, I need to go to a sex store and get supplies, okay? Can you just watch him for me?” Dean hissed quickly.

Luckily, Sam didn't freak out about the whole 'sex store trip', like Dean was expecting. He just looked down at Dean in confusion, like he didn't really understand why Dean had asked for it in the first place. 

“A sex store?” Sam repeated, eyebrows furrowed, “Dude, you have sex with Cas all the time. Why don't you just take him with you?”

Dean sighed and hung his head a little bit. Oh, God. If Sam only knew about Cas's erotic behavior. If he only knew how just the mere mention of anything sexual could flip the angel's switch... Dean dropped the napkin back on the counter and swiveled around toward the large diner window again.

“See that guy out there in the Impala?” Dean mentioned, pointing toward Cas's sitting form. 

Though Sam was still wearing a look of bewilderment, he forced a nod.

“Well, he may look like an innocent tax accountant with a shiny halo and big fluffy wings, but lemme tell you something, Sam. Some of the things I've done with that pretty bastard could make a whore blush.”

For a second, it looked like Sam was going to spit his food back out. His face contorted with repulsion and he turned back around to roll his eyes at the bar.

“God, Dean,” he grumbled, “That's sick.”

“I can't take him into a store like that, Sammy,” Dean explained, shaking his head, “He would be knocking down the displays with his boner every time he turned around. And he would probably end up humping my leg or something -”

“Stop!” Sam begged, briefly covering his ears, “please stop.”

“Will you watch him for me, then?” Dean asked, hopeful that Sam would agree.

Sam planted his elbow on the bar and snapped a serious look to his brother.

“Dean,” he began, voice defiant and unamused, “I am _not_ going to babysit your angel boyfriend just so you can go stock up on lube and condoms!”

Dean gulped at his little brother's loud words. Sammy's voice had practically echoed through the whole diner. The brothers both looked sideways across the counter, to a waitress who had been passing by. She hesitated by them for a moment to give them each a strange look, before shaking her head and continuing on. Heat instantly returned to Dean's face. Great. Now, thanks to Sam, that waitress thought he was a pervert. 

“Keep your damn voice down, Sammy,” he whispered angrily.

“Just take Cas with you,” Sam said, sounding final, “He doesn't like being apart from you anyway.”

After huffing a sigh, Dean turned to glance out the diner window again. Cas's head was raised, now, and he was staring back at Dean through the car windshield. A small smile was resting on his pink lips and his blue eyes were full of anticipation. The angel looked so damn happy, waiting on Dean to come back to the car. He was like a little puppy or something. A cute, sex-crazed puppy who had a thing for bees. Dean grinned a little, realizing he didn't like being apart from Cas either...

“Fine,” Dean sighed, dragging himself to stand up from the seat, “I'll take him. But don't be surprised if you end up having to bail us out of jail for indecent exposure.”

“I'm sure you'll be okay,” Sam said, picking his sandwich back up.

As Sam went to take a bite of his food, Dean swiftly plucked the burger from his brother's hand and took a step back. He chomped a gigantic bite out of it, while Sam gave him a mega bitch face from the bar.

“Thanks for the rest of the burger, Sammy,” Dean grinned.

Sam only glared at Dean, while he ate the kid's sandwich in front of him. After taking another bite, Dean leaned close to his little brother again and lowered his voice. 

“And, for the record,” he whispered, “Cas and I don't use condoms.”

Sam groaned loudly in disgust while Dean strutted away. The older brother was grinning with pride, as he finished off the sandwich and pushed open the doors of the diner.


	2. Chapter 2

Castiel stared out through the windshield of the Impala, as Dean drove into the parking lot of – what he claimed to be – a store that sold sexual items. The building itself didn't look very sinful on the outside. On the contrary, it was very mundane; made with white siding, and only lacking a few windows. The angel looked to the man beside him, wondering if he was in the right place. Was it possible that he had mistaken the directions? Dean guided the Impala into a parking space and turned off the engine, before meeting Castiel's curious eyes. 

“Okay, listen,” Dean began, sounding determined, “when we go in here, just – just try not to look too hard at stuff, okay? And try not to touch anything. There's probably germs everywhere. Oh, and if someone tries to sell you something, tell them you're not buying it, alright?”

“Yes, Dean,” Castiel nodded sheepishly. 

The man's ground rules were making the angel feel a little nervous. He had no idea what sort of wares would be inside the store, and Dean's statements were causing him to fret even more. Dean must have seen the worry on Castiel's face, because he quickly spoke up again. 

“I'm – I'm not trying to boss you around, Cas, baby,” he added softly, reaching a hand out to rest on the angel's thigh, “I just know how these things effect you, and I want you to be prepared.”

Castiel smiled at the sound of genuine care in Dean's voice. It was heartwarming to remember that Dean knew him so well. The angel laid his hand gently over Dean's and nodded slightly.

“I'll do my best,” he promised. 

Dean took a deep breath before turning to get out of the car. Castiel copied him, noticing there weren't many cars in the parking lot at all. In fact, there were only two others; giving Castiel the impression that there would not be a lot of people occupying the building. The angel followed closely at Dean's back, as the man walked casually through the front glass doors. Once again, Castiel admired Dean's ability to act so calm when he, himself, felt so jittery.

As soon as he and Dean crossed the threshold of the store, Castiel paused at the entrance to take a glance around the inside of the establishment. To the right, there were rows and rows of movies and magazines plastered with images of naked bodies. Toward the back of the large room, black leather costumes were displayed on mannequins, accompanied by what looked to be whips, leashes, and torture devices. On the left, there were small aisles of familiar supplies such as lubricant and condoms. And, in the middle of these heavily stocked aisles, sat large baskets full of colorful items that appeared to be electronic in some way.

Castiel gulped at the staggering amount of inappropriate wares packed inside the small building. A uneasy feeling came over him, similar to the one he felt when he was inside the den of iniquity with Dean. There were so many sinful things here; so much vulgar, sexual immorality. This was definitely no place for an angel. Noticing that Castiel was no longer following at his back, Dean paused to turn around and face him. A little relief came back to Cas, once he beheld Dean's vibrant green eyes.

“You okay?” the man asked.

Castiel nodded too quickly, and walked up to stand closer to Dean. He didn't want to dampen Dean's shopping experience just because he felt uneasy. Though the heat of embarrassment was glowing on his cheeks, Cas couldn't stop his eyes from traveling around at all the colorful things. The elongated objects in one of the baskets near them caught his attention. They were large, rubber castings of male genitalia. Curiosity grew in Castiel, as he reached down and picked up a purple one. Though the object mimicked a hardened erection, it was completely unrealistic. The rubber version was too thick, too long, and a bit too floppy. Not to mention the color did not consist of natural skin tone.

“This is nonsensical,” Castiel mentioned, wobbling the fake penis around to test its flexibility.

“Geez, Cas, would you put down the giant purple dildo?! For god's sake,” Dean hissed angrily.

The man quickly slapped the rubber erection out of Castiel's hand with red cheeks, before grabbing him by the coat and starting off in a certain direction. Castiel stumbled along with Dean's tight grip, feeling his heart rate increase at Dean's forcefulness. Perhaps the sight of Cas holding such a sinful object made Dean uncomfortable – or aroused him. Either way, it was apparent that he did not wish for Castiel to stir those emotions up while they were in a public setting. The man eventually stopped in front of the shelves of lubricant, before letting go of Castiel's coat.

“Just stand there for a second,” Dean whispered, “I just wanna see if they have a certain brand.”

Castiel nodded as Dean turned to study the items on the shelf. The lack of attention left the angel with nothing to do but stand there... and look around. Cas nervously glanced back at the basket of impractical erections in the distance and allowed his mind to wander. Why did humans feel the need to create fake replicas of penises in all shapes and colors? Did they not take joy in sharing each others bodies? Castiel briefly looked back to Dean, eying the man's lower half. Dean's member did not resemble the rubber versions, but it was still large by realistic standards. When it was swollen with arousal, at least...

Castiel swallowed harshly, feeling sweat begin to collect across his own forehead. Oh, no. He was doing exactly what Dean did not want him to do. He was being effected by all the inappropriate things around him. The more he tried to shove thoughts of intercourse away, the more vivid and pleasing they became. Intercourse sounded like such a wonderful idea, and the sinful objects around him were not aiding his endeavor to remain calm. The longer he stood motionless, the more Castiel could feel himself becoming hard inside his pants.

“D – Dean,” Castiel whispered, his mouth falling open to breathe.

“What?” Dean replied without looking, crouching down to look at the lower shelf.

Castiel gulped, unable to reply. Seeing Dean nearly on his knees caused a jolt to travel to Cas's hardening shaft. The man's denim jeans were tight along his legs and around his waist, accentuating his tight thigh muscles. Cas's need for Dean was growing the longer he stared at the man's beautiful body. He needed Dean's touch. His body needed Dean to satisfy his sexual hunger. He needed _release_.

Castiel was beginning to pant, when Dean raised to stand back up. He was holding a few bottles in his hands and scanning the labels with studious eyes. Against his best judgment, Castiel eased closer to Dean's seductive figure, allowing his heavy head to fall on the man's shoulder. Dean turned his head to look down at Cas's face, raising an eyebrow in confusion.

“Dean,” Castiel repeated, the word sounding like an erotic sigh.

The angel couldn't stop his pelvis from rubbing against Dean's hand, which was hanging limply between them. It was apparent that Dean could feel Cas's hardened member through the tightened fabric, because his green eyes widened in shock. Castiel continued to pant on Dean's shoulder, as he clutched the man's warm leather jacket with both hands. Dean visibly gulped and looked down at Cas with a hint of regret in his emerald stare.

“I knew this was a bad idea,” he breathed.

Castiel's hips rocked a little, forcing his pelvis harder against Dean's hand. He could feel Dean's fingers spreading open; allowing Castiel to rub against his palm, though his eyes were still full of debate.

“I _need_ you, Dean,” Castiel nearly cried in a whisper, “please...”

“Baby,” Dean sighed, glancing around nervously, “there are people in here somewhere. Security cameras, even.”

Even though he knew that they were currently in a public place, Castiel couldn't stop his lust from taking over. His mouth opened to lazily lick Dean's shoulder, tasting the dirt and salt of the man's leather jacket. His hands boldly clutched at Dean's clothes and he let himself grind against Dean's open hand. The angel knew his actions were desperate. He knew that he was behaving like an animal during the peak of mating season. But, he felt close to finishing already; just needing a little stimulation to get to the climax.

“Dammit...” Dean grumbled in a whisper.

Castiel gasped with pleasure, as he felt Dean's hand grasp his hard erection through his dark pants. Dean attempted to stroke the angel's organ as best as he could; rubbing and squeezing tightly along the fabric, in an effort to stimulate him. Cas rocked faster into it, staring up at the green orbs of Dean's eyes in the meantime. He could tell that Dean was secretly taking pleasure in watching Castiel act so desperately. The man's pouted bottom lip was between his teeth as his hand worked; eyes intense and full of arousal.

“Ahh... Dean...” Castiel whined softly.

After only a few more thrusts, the angel felt his shaft begin to pulse in Dean's strong grip. Cas pressed harder into Dean's palm, panting as euphoria draped over his mind and body. The only thing he could truly comprehend while feeling the rush of endorphins was the look of pure arousal on Dean's beautiful face. Dean kept rubbing Castiel's erection, as Cas felt himself spurting semen inside his clothing. When Cas began jerking with sensitivity, Dean slowly let go.

Castiel tried to catch his breath, his mind feeling blurry with orgasm. Dean seemed frozen in place with his eyes on Cas's; staring at him in surprise, as if he couldn't believe that Castiel had climaxed while fully dressed inside a public place. The angel carefully craned his neck to bring his lips to Dean's; kissing him in hopes of displaying, not only his appreciation, but his affection, too. Dean's tongue instantly penetrated Castiel's mouth, seeming just as eager to share intimacy.

Footsteps suddenly came toward them from the other side of the shelf. 

Dean instantly pulled away in panic; removing his mouth and taking a step apart from the angel. Both he and Castiel watched, as a young lady poked her head around the end of the aisle. She had a piercing on her bottom lip and dark make-up around her eyes. She was wearing some type of name tag as well, but Castiel couldn't make out the unreadable scrawl to figure out what it was.

“Can I help you guys with anything? What are you here for?” she asked timidly.

Judging by her words, Castiel assumed that the woman was questioning their reason for being inside the store. And, through the hazy aftermath of his recent orgasm, Castiel recalled what Dean and Sam did in situations like this; ones in which people would ask if they were truly permitted to be in a place they were investigating. Luckily, Castiel had learned a few of the Winchester's tricks, when it came to dealing with strangers. The angel quickly felt around his coat, searching for his ID card.

“Ma-am,” Castiel panted, “I can assure you that we are allowed to be here. My name is Cas Winchester,” he informed, taking out his card and holding it out for inspection, “and my partner and I are -”

“We're fine,” Dean interrupted, giving the girl a fake smile, “Thank you.”

The young lady blinked and nodded a little, seeming a bit confused. But, she eventually backed away, leaving Dean and Castiel alone once again. In her absence, Dean sighed heavily and turned to squint his eyes at Castiel, appearing annoyed.

“Seriously, Cas? You flashed your ID? What were you trying to do? Intimidate her with your name?” he asked.

Castiel hung his head, feeling embarrassed. He stared down at the golden script on his precious card, admiring his full name again.

“Well, it works for you and Sam,” he pointed out.

A smile slowly worked its way back across Dean's face, before he reached his hand out turn the angel around. He carefully began to guide Castiel forward; leaning down to whisper into his ear as he walked him toward another part of the store. 

“Come on,” he breathed, “I saw some panties that I think will look good on your sweet angelic ass.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When I wrote this chapter the first time, I had never been inside an adult store. So, I basically just came up with all of the "wares" in this chapter from imagination. Last year, however, I actually gained the courage to set foot inside a sex store, and purchased a Play Girl magazine for myself, too! (Thanks again for giving me the push, Annie, darling.) ;) I hope that you all enjoyed this newly refurbished chapter of smut! The next will be out very soon! :)


	3. Chapter 3

Dean and Cas arrived back at their motel room right after the sun had gone down. Seeing Cas get off so easily in the store earlier had made Dean crave to be alone with him, so the man almost went double the speed limit just to get to the motel. They had bought a few things at the store that he was eager to try out. The bag of newly purchased things sat inconspicuously in Cas's lap beside him; constantly drawing his attention.

Dean spared another glance down at the black bag, as he pulled into the spot in front of their room, and noticed that Cas was wearing a smug grin. It was weird seeing that kind of look on Cas's face. Why was he grinning like that? Was he trying to flirt or something? Was he excited about the new stuff?

“What?” Dean asked, intimidated by Cas's weird stare.

“Nothing,” Cas replied quietly, his smile never dimming, “I believe you need to unlock the motel door, Dean.”

There was definitely something on Cas's mind. And, based on his expression, it was probably something dirty. Dean gave his angel a strange look before getting out of the car. He made sure Cas was getting out with the bag in his hand, before turning to walk to their door. When Dean felt around for the key, though, he realized that he didn't have it. Where was the key? Had he left it in the car? Did he give it to Sam? Dean checked his pockets again, thinking that he might have to bother his little brother again.

“Where is - ?”

Dean's voice got caught in his throat, when he turned back around to look for Cas. The angel who had been standing behind him was now laying on the hood of the Impala – and he was almost completely naked. Cas was resting on his elbows with one bare leg bent up, making him look like a pin-up girl. The guy was only wearing a pair of black lace panties, and a black feather boa that was tossed loosely over his shoulders. Dean eventually found the motor function to gulp, as his eyes wandered up to see the 'come-and-get-me' look in Cas's big blue eyes. Damn. It was just like waking up to those baby blue panties all over again...

For a second, Dean was unable to even breathe. Holy shit, was this seriously happening? Was Cas seriously sprawled out on the hood of his car in nothing but a pair of panties? Dean could feel blood rushing to fill up his dick while his eyes searched Cas's whole bare torso and lengthy legs. The lace around his bulge was teasingly see-through; leaving small portions of pink skin exposed between the black fabric stitches. The dark, fluffy boa looked soft around his pale shoulders, and matched the glossy paint of the Impala. God, Cas looked so damn good in black. The color, of course, reminded him of those giant wings that sometimes sprouted from Cas's back...

While Dean drank in the astounding sight of his sexy angel, Cas held up the motel key between his fingers, giving the impression that he had planned to do this during the entire ride back. Dean felt his breathing beginning to pick up and his heart start to race. Where the hell did Cas learn how to be this damn seductive? Where did he get this idea? Dean felt like he was inside a wet dream; having Cas's naked body laying out on the hood of his car, like a beautiful buffet. But this wasn't a dream. It was really happening – in a motel parking lot. 

Dean's eyes suddenly darted around, noticing cars parked in various spots around the darkened lot. Shit, what if someone saw this?! What if they were watching?! Panic ascended upon Dean, as he caught sight of a security camera at the end of the row of rooms. He quickly turned back to Cas, feeling the urge to cover the angel from view. Nobody was supposed to see Cas like this! The only person allowed to look at Cas's naked ass was Dean, and no one else!

“Dammit, Cas,” he huffed, dashing closer to the car, “you can't do this shit in public!”

Once he saw the panicked anger on Dean's face, Cas's eyes widened and his bent leg slid flat against the hood. It seemed like he had become aware of his own mistake; finally realizing that he was exposed to the whole world. Dean assumed that Cas would clothe himself and get off the hood. But, instead, the angel quickly reached a hand out and grabbed Dean by the arm. There was a quick flash of light – before Dean blinked to see that they were suddenly in a different place. 

After a few calming breaths, Dean looked around to see dim moonlight shining from the dark sky. A few trees were standing around them, accompanied by a small stream and some stones sticking up from the ground. The field was nearly silent, with the exception of the soft running water nearby. The Impala was with them, too, and Cas was still laying on the hood like a playboy model in the dark. Dean gulped hard as he looked closer at one of the rocks next to him, faintly seeing that they had words carved into it. His mouth fell open in shock as he realized -

“Did you bring us to a graveyard?” Dean asked, appalled by the thought.

“Y – yes. It was the first place that came to mind,” Cas admitted in a whisper, with shame in his blue eyes.

As much as Dean wanted to be upset about nearly getting caught in the parking lot – _and_ about being in an old bone yard – Cas's innocently beautiful face made it all melt away. The poor bastard was trying so hard to impress Dean that he didn't realize when he was doing something out of the social norm. Another wave of humbleness came over Dean, as he realized that Cas would literally do anything just to make him happy. Even getting naked and climbing on top of the Impala in public... 

Dean exhaled and let a smile spread across his lips, as he reached down to grab both ends of the boa around Cas's neck. He used it to yank the angel up and stand him in front of the car. Dean kissed him violently; tonguing the angel with full force, while his hands slid down to feel the silky lace against Cas's soft ass. He gripped both round cheeks tight and tugged him close to press their hips together. Dean had to pull away from Cas's mouth to breathe. His heart was racing, trying to supply his dick with all the blood it needed to power his oncoming erection.

It was clear that Cas wanted to have sex just as badly, because he reached down between them to quickly undo Dean's belt and unzip his pants. The angel tugged the man's jeans and underwear down just enough to allow Dean's dick to come out and play. Dean crushed his mouth against Cas's once more, before spinning him around and bending him over the hood. Cas sighed and hugged the dark metal of the Impala, letting his ass stick out for the taking. Dean quickly slid the back of Cas's panties down to expose his pale ass in the moonlight, before reaching up to spit into his own hand. He didn't have time to look for lube. He was ready to bang Cas _now_. 

After sliding his wet hand along his own throbbing dick and against Cas's heated hole, Dean held the angel's cheeks open and shoved himself inside. Cas groaned out loud at the sudden thrust; arching his back and craning his neck, as his voice echoed around the vacant graveyard. Dean gulped at the familiar sensation of being inside Cas's warm body, as he began to rock into him repeatedly. Geez, how could their sex still be this good, even after they had done it for so long? How the hell did it keep getting better and better? Dean supposed it had to be because he was so head-over-heels in love with the precious bastard... 

Cas raised up in front of the hood to press his tense back to Dean's heaving chest. Dean kept hammering into him, as he reached around to tug Cas's lace panties down in the front. Cas was hard, just as Dean expected, and his heavy cock tumbled out to brush against the sleek metal hood. With each of Dean's thrusts, Cas's erection was sliding along the car's glossy metal.

“Ahh … Baby,” Dean panted into Cas's ear, as he kissed the angel's neck. 

Cas whimpered as Dean's hips sped up. The man was clutching the angel's pale hips tightly, as he pounded into him without mercy. Shit, it felt so damn good. Cas was getting him to the end pretty quickly, especially after that huge jump start with the hood ornament display. Dean opened his mouth to bite down on Cas's tender shoulder, knowing how much he liked the pain.

“Gah!” Cas moaned, erotic voice echoing through the trees again, “Dean! _Ahh!_ ”

In the faint moonlight, Dean watched Cas's white semen shoot across the black hood of his car. Cas's back arched even more as he came; his dick still sliding against the metal with each of Dean's thrusts. And the sights and sounds of Cas's finish sent Dean diving off the deep end.

“S – son of a bitch,” he called out, hugging Cas close, “Yeah! Cas!" 

Dean moaned and whimpered as he climaxed, feeling his dick pulsing inside Cas's warm body. All of his muscles tensed and his head spun with pleasure, but he kept moving; wanting to stay high for as long as possible. Damn. Coming inside Cas was the most powerful thing he had ever experienced. He never wanted it to stop... 

While standing on shaky legs, Dean slowly pulled out of Cas's slippery cheeks and took a few easing breaths. Cas slowly turned around in Dean's arms in order to reach up and join their mouths together again. Dean kissed him sloppily, still feeling woozy with orgasm. And the rush of adrenaline made his emotions feel so powerful. There was nothing Dean wanted more than this; to feel physically and soulfully satisfied with his angel. He clung to Cas, never wanting to let him go.

“Mmm... Cas,” Dean said, in the midst of their kiss, “I wanna do this forever.” 

He felt Cas smile against his lips, as the angel's soft fingers tangled in his hair.

“We will, Dean,” he promised, “In fact, we already _are_.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhh. The image of Cas laying on the hood of the Impala, wearing nothing but a pair of lace panties? One of my favorite things ever. (And I'm sure Dean agrees.) :) I'm not sure why I chose a graveyard for Cas to fly them to, either. I guess it just seemed fitting for Supernatural, you know? :) I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, too. Thanks so much for reading! :) 
> 
> And, by the way, these chapters are going to be coming out pretty fast. (Hopefully two chapters a day until Thursday, if I stay on schedule,) But it's because I have a five-day trip planned, and I want to get all of part six done before I leave. That way, I can finish the last two parts when I get back. :) So, I hope you all enjoy these fast paced chapters for the foreseeable future! And thank you all so, so much for all your loyal support and kind words! You all truly make it all worth while. :) More tomorrow!


	4. Chapter 4

Throughout the night, Castiel watched Dean sleep, admiring every small detail of his creation. The man's arm and leg were both thrown over the angel during his slumber; holding onto Cas without being aware of it. His closed eyes flickered around behind their lids and his pink lips were parted slightly. His precious face remained peaceful; almost pleasant. It made Castiel wonder what Dean was dreaming about.

After their intimate interlude in the old cemetery, Castiel had flown them back to their motel room. Dean was tired, of course, and requested to go to bed immediately. So, they climbed into bed and laid together, naked and barely speaking, as they stared at each other in the dark. It didn't take very long for Dean to fall asleep. Castiel knew the man's day had been a trying one; from baring all his emotions at the lighthouse that morning, to being sexually exhausted that very same evening. It was perfectly normal for him to crave sleep.

Castiel watched over Dean all night and waited patiently for morning to come, just to be able to see Dean's loving stare again. With nothing else to do in the small hours of day break, the angel's mind began to wander, and he suddenly found himself recalling his very first observation of intercourse. He remembered how the pizza man and the babysitter behaved on the screen; acting like wild, lustful animals. Were those two people in love, like Dean and Castiel were now? Could they feel each others' touches in their souls, like Castiel could feel Dean's? Perhaps not. Perhaps that was why it was so easy for the pizza man to leave after the intercourse was over. Because he didn't love the babysitter. He just wanted to spank her...

As Castiel continued to recall watching them on the television, his body began to react. Beneath the sheet, his member was pumping to life and his heart was beating faster inside his ribcage. The pizza man had been stern with his discipline on the woman, causing her to cry out with pain... and pleasure. And Castiel suddenly wished to have Dean reprimand him in the same way. Dean shifted lazily in his sleep next to the angel, completely unaware of Cas's growing arousal. Though Castiel secretly wanted to wake him up and begin intercourse, he refused to let himself disturb the man's slumber. He couldn't bring himself to wake up Dean; not when he looked so rested and happy.

Thankfully, Castiel didn't have to wait much longer for Dean to wake up on his own, though. Only a few moments later, a sudden yawn burst from Dean's mouth and his arm tightened around the angel's bare torso. Castiel watched with eagerness, as the man's beautiful green eyes slowly blinked open to greet the new day. When Dean saw Castiel laying underneath him, a small smile came over his lips.

“Mornin', baby,” he sighed, stretching out his limbs.

Castiel instantly felt the urge to say ' _Please spank me, Dean_ '. But then, the angel remembered what had happened two mornings prior. Cas had startled Dean by servicing his member without asking, and while it seemed like he had enjoyed it, Cas was sure that it wasn't the way Dean wanted to wake up. Castiel gulped, feeling an idea grow in his mind. Perhaps he didn't need to mention the act at all. Perhaps there was a different way to entice Dean into doing it...

“I... I did a bad thing last night, didn't I, Dean?” Castiel began cautiously, blinking his eyes repeatedly for effect.

Dean's eyebrows slid together as he raised his head to look at Castiel more properly on the bed. His green eyes searched the angel's face for a moment, seeming confused but forgiving.

“What? The car thing? It's okay,” he consoled, reaching up to softly touch Cas's cheek, “Nobody saw it. You don't have to feel bad, Cas.”

“No,” Castiel denied, attempting to make Dean follow, “We could have been observed by strangers, Dean. It was a terrible thing for me to do. I deserve punishment.”

“Cas, baby,” Dean hummed comfortingly, shaking his head with sorrow in his eyes, “No, you don't. I might have been upset at the time, but I'm not anymore, okay? It's alright.”

Castiel sighed out loud with aggravation. His attempts to roust Dean to anger were only causing the man to demonstrate mercy and compassion. Cas's subtlety and persuasion were not working. The angel was just going to have to be more direct. After taking a breath to gain courage, Castiel stared powerfully into Dean's green hues, feeling his heart pick up speed.

“I _must_ be spanked, Dean,” he stated bluntly, “with vigorous force.”

Dean seemed genuinely confused by Castiel's demand. He raised up more and blinked his eyes to focus better, as though he wanted to understand why Castiel was requesting to be reprimanded. As the man shifted to raise to his elbows, however, Castiel felt Dean's leg brush against his stiff erection. Cas flinched at the feeling of his sensitive organ being touched and his mouth opened to gasp a bit. A look of shocked understanding slowly fell over Dean's face, as he glanced toward the sheet covering them.

“Oh god,” he grumbled, rolling his eyes, “You've been laying here thinking about it all night, haven't you? How long have you had a boner?”

“I – I'm not sure,” Castiel gulped, his eyes traveling along Dean's bare body, “I just know that I want you to hurt me. L – like the pizza man hurt the babysitter.”

Dean sighed with frustration, as he rubbed the sleep from his eyes and he raised to sit up completely. The sheet slid down to his lap, revealing his bare muscular back, tight torso, and broad shoulders.

“If I have to hear about that damn porno one more time...” he growled.

“You'll spank me?” Castiel finished, feeling hopeful.

The hand fell from Dean's face and he turned to look back down at Cas with a small smile. He was obviously amused by the angel's eagerness to be catered to. And Castiel enjoyed seeing that look on Dean's face; a look of playfulness with a hint of serious meaning.

“You really want me to spank you?” he asked, wanting confirmation.

“Yes,” Castiel groaned instantly, sitting up in excitement.

“Fine,” Dean smiled, gesturing to the bed space in front of him, “Get over here.”

Castiel instantly crawled forward, feeling his own heart race with feverish delight. It felt as though one of his secret prayers was about to be answered. Dean was going to do it. He was going to play the pizza man! Castiel remained on all fours as he crawled into position. He fixed his eyes on the man beside him and tilted his backside upward, ready for Dean to get started.

“Remember what we talked about,” Dean warned beforehand, giving Cas a serious look, “you gotta say the safeword if -”

“Yes, Dean, I will, please, just do it,” Castiel begged in a single breath, feeling his heavy erection throbbing with urgency between his thighs.

Dean nodded before turning his attention to the angel's body in front of him. He slowly reached a hand out to gently caress the skin on Castiel's backside with warm fingers. Dean looked down at Cas's face in the meantime, his jaw visibly clinching.

“You did a bad thing, Cas,” Dean said in a deep, gruff voice, “showing off on the hood of my car.”

Dean's hand disappeared momentarily from Castiel's cheeks, only to meet them a second later with deliberate force. Castiel groaned erotically, feeling the sting of it radiate through his entire body. He gasped for air, feeling his erection twitch with satisfaction.

“Someone could have seen you,” Dean continued, “and _I'm_ the only one that gets to see you.”

Dean's hand slapped hard against Castiel's tender cheeks again. His blue eyes flew wide open as he panted for breath. He felt he might collapse at the feeling of utter arousal that quaked through him at the pain. It was no wonder the babysitter wanted this so much. An act like this could be devastating to anyone's sex drive.

“You belong to _me_ , Cas. No one else,” Dean growled.

The man's stinging hand came down forcefully again, making the sensitive meat of Castiel's backside quiver under his hot palm. Castiel moaned again, feeling his weak arms suddenly give out. His head and shoulders fell against the soft blankets, leaving his hips bent up in the air. By now, the angel was on the verge of meeting his orgasm. Castiel panted against the bed as he reached out to clutch Dean's free hand. He guided the man's large hand between his legs and against his erection, wanting Dean to stroke it. Dean complied, taking Cas's rock hard shaft in his tight grasp.

“Say my name,” Castiel begged, wanting to hear the beautiful words in Dean's voice as he climaxed.

Dean leaned forward to kiss the angel's hip as he stroked him.

“Cas,” he purred lowly.

Castiel whimpered, trying to hold back his massive orgasm. His nickname wasn't exactly what he wanted to hear.

“No,” Castiel gasped, “Our name... My name...”

Though he couldn't see Dean's face properly from the angle he was in, Castiel could feel the man raise back up on the bed. He was still stimulating Cas's erection and Castiel held back as much as he could; waiting to hear Dean's voice speak his name. The man leaned down to press his lips against the angel's ear.

“ _Cas Winchester_ ,” Dean whispered, his voice as soft as satin.

Castiel finally gave in, allowing the flood gates of pleasure to burst open. He cried out at the sound of his own name, feeling himself pulse in Dean's hand. Physical bliss reverberated throughout his being as he clutched at the soft bed beneath him. He rocked into Dean's grip erratically, trying to savor the feeling as long as he could. Dean had succeeded in causing him to feel intense pleasure yet again.

After the storm of pleasure had subsided, Castiel's unstable legs were no longer able to support his weight, and he slid flat against the bed. Dean gently rolled him over onto his back and looked down at him with a simple smile. Castiel stared up at Dean's lovely face, even though his vision was blurred slightly. Dean was so unbelievably beautiful...

“I didn't know you had a thing for my last name,” he smirked, reaching out to rub his thumb along Cas's bottom lip.

“It's... It's _our_ name,” Castiel corrected.

Dean smiled, before bending down to press his lips to the angels'. Castiel kissed the man back as best as he could in the haze of his recent climax. Dean pulled back a little, but allowed his lips to brush against Cas's as he spoke.

“You're damn right it is,” he agreed.

As Castiel stared into the perfect green color of Dean's eyes in the morning light, there was a soft knock on the motel door. They both looked toward the other side of the room, and Castiel glared at the door; upset that their moment was being interrupted. Again.

“Dean,” Sam's voice came from the other side, “Bobby just called. He wants us to come back to his place. He thinks some demons might be loitering around up there.”

A large sigh escaped Dean's mouth, as he looked back down at Castiel. There was a sense of humblness in his eyes, as if he knew he had work to do. Duty was calling for him, and Cas knew Dean couldn't resist the call. The man took the time to kiss Cas's lips once more before replying to his brother.

“Alright,” he shouted, “we're coming.”

“Uhhh,” Sam called, sounding nervous, “Are you using that word in the literal sense, or...?”

Dean chuckled as he slid off the bed, seeming amused by his brother's unfinished question. He pulled Castiel toward him, and helped the angel stand on his shaky feet.

“I'm pretty sure you don't want to know,” Dean eventually answered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I always assumed - as most of us probably did - that after Cas watched the pizza man and the babysitter, he wanted to be spanked by Dean. (Or wanted to spank Dean. Same thing, right?) :) I probably already stated this in the original A/N, but this particular chapter is one of my favorite chapters of this whole series. I'm not sure why. I guess I just like the idea of Dean doing weird things to make Cas happy, because he loves him. And the fact that Cas loves his new name so much that he gets off on it. The couples who kink together stay together, I suppose. haha. :D Thank you guys so much for reading and commenting! A new chapter will be up very soon! :)


	5. Chapter 5

Dean was glad to finally see Bobby's house come into view, as he roped the Impala's steering wheel toward the driveway. He had traveled all day to get here, with Sam in the front seat beside him and Cas in the back. And, while Dean was used to his brother sitting beside him on long trips, he found it strange having to put Cas in the backseat. The stares he shared with his angel in the rear view mirror just weren't enough. Dean didn't feel close enough to him, and it bugged him on the inside. The few hours they spent catching each others' eyes in the mirror made Dean realize how different these little things felt now, being so in love with Cas.

After parking out front, all three of them climbed out of the car and made their way through Bobby's backdoor. Cas was walking extremely close to Dean, as usual, and the man could feel the angel's hand brushing against his own as they kept stride. Something deep down in Dean wanted to reach out and take Cas's hand; just to touch him, and remind himself that Cas wasn't just a reflection in a mirror, like he had seemed to be all day. But, he didn't want to show any affection right now; not while Bobby was close by. Sam, however, drew Dean's attention by pointing toward the windows of the kitchen.

“Salt,” Sammy mentioned, pausing by the counter.

Dean looked around the vacant and silent kitchen, not seeing Bobby anywhere. A few books were laying open on the counter and there was a bowl of blood on the table. And, as Sam had pointed out, the old man had lined the windows and doors of his house with salt. Judging by the way Bobby had prepared, there was definitely a demon scare going on.

“Bobby?” Dean called out.

There was no reply. For a moment, Dean's hand inched toward his back pocket, where he kept his demon knife. He was kind of worried that a demon had somehow slipped inside the house and harmed Bobby. Sam stepped closer to the table and scanned the things on it, before picking up a piece of paper. He held it toward Dean to show him the scribbled note, before reading it out loud.

“Boys,” Sam read, “Went to get ingredients. Keep inside and stay close to the phone.”

Sam shrugged and dropped the paper, as he shared a look with Dean. The older brother sighed and stepped forward to look into the study, glancing around to see the empty desk and dusty books. Huh. It looked like the three of them were all alone in Bobby's house. Dean turned back to Cas, to see what the angel thought about all of this, and found him standing in the middle of the room looking down at the ID card in his hand again. A smile flashed across Dean's face, seeing that glimmer of admiration in Cas's giant blue eyes. Dean glanced at his little brother, who had also noticed that Cas was staring at his card.

“He pulls it out every chance he gets,” Dean admitted quietly to Sammy.

“Yeah,” Sam grumbled flatly, dropping his duffel bag on the floor, “Sounds like you guys and your dicks.”

Dean held down a chuckle, as he turned back to his angel across the room. Well, Sam was definitely right. Dean couldn't keep his damn hands off Cas; especially when they were alone together.

“Speaking of dicks,” Dean flashed a sneaky grin at his brother, before walking over to Cas, “You might wanna make yourself scarce, if you don't want to see any.”

“Oh, come on,” Sam groaned in annoyance, “You're gonna do it _again_?! But, we just got here!”

Dean enjoyed seeing Cas's eyes shoot up to meet his own, when he grabbed the front of his trench coat. Though Dean wanted to tongue the angel right then and there, he held back for his brother's sake. Wanting to be completely alone, Dean yanked Cas along as he backed toward the empty study.

“Can't help it, Sammy. We've gotta do it while Bobby's gone,” Dean called with a grin.

Cas's baby blues widened as he stumbled along with Dean's grip. It seemed like he understood what Dean was wanting to do, and was getting just as excited. Dean grinned in amusement and leaned in to finally capture those soft, angelic lips -

“Do what while I'm gone?”

Dean actually sucked in a sudden gasp and let go of Cas's coat, at the sound of Bobby's unexpected voice. He spun around to see Bobby standing in the doorway that led to the hall, holding keys in his hand. It seemed like the old man had just returned from the store or something, and he was glancing between Cas and Dean in confusion. His hazy gray eyes were squinted beneath the bill of his hat. Oh, shit! Bobby heard what Dean said, and saw him tug Cas close for a kiss. Dammit! How the hell was he going to cover this up?!

“Er, nothing,” Dean said instantly, his heart pounding with fear.

Bobby didn't like Dean's shitty answer. His mouth tilted down in the corners, making his lips burrow further into his thick beard. Dean could feel panic invading his body. Oh, God. What the hell was he going to say?! Dean swallowed a gulp and braced himself, trying to prepare for anything that was going to come out of Bobby's mouth.

“You look like you just got caught with your hand in a cookie jar, boy,” the old man spat, “I thought we were through keepin' secrets around here. What are you trying to do behind my back?”

Dean glanced around, trying to somehow come up with a lie. He couldn't possibly tell Bobby the truth. Sam finding out about Dean and Cas's relationship was one thing... But _Bobby_? The man was like a father to him! Dean knew Bobby would never look at him the same way, if he knew the truth. And, Dean didn't even want to think about what his _real_ dad would do...

“Uh... We were going to surprise you,” Dean mumbled off the top of his head, “By, um, cleaning the house.”

Dean flinched at his own stupid words. Ugh, he could practically taste the bullshit in his dumb lie. Bobby was never going to believe it. The old man stepped forward and searched Dean's face with furrowed eyebrows. He was obviously confused and aggravated.

“You think I was born yesterday? I know when you lie, kid,” he said, raising an eyebrow, “Tell me what's goin' on.”

Son of a bitch. What was Dean supposed to do, now? He quickly glanced over to see Sam walk into the room. From the look in his little brother's eyes, Dean knew what Sam was thinking. The guy wanted him to tell Bobby the truth; to let the old man know about his private relationship with Cas. Dean looked at the angel behind him, hoping to see a different answer in his blue eyes. But Cas appeared just as open as Sam. He reached up to gently rest his hand on Dean's shoulder, and his expression was full of loving encouragement.

“It's okay, Dean,” he said quietly, his deep voice calming Dean's frantic nerves, “We can tell him.”

Ah, dammit. Sam and Cas were right. Bobby deserved to know the truth. Hell, it was probably only a matter of time before he found out anyway. Using the words Cas gave him to gather some strength, Dean slowly turned back to face the old man in the study. He tried not to let the 'what if's cloud up his mind. Though his heart was beating a mile a minute and his hands felt twitchy with fear, Dean took a deep breath and let himself speak.

“Me and Cas are together,” he breathed quickly.

 

 

Castiel kept his hand on Dean's shoulder, as they both waited for Bobby's reaction to the news. At first, Bobby's squinted eyes jumped between both of them, and he appeared to be confused more than anything.

“Together on what?” the old man asked, appearing befuddled.

“No, we aren't _working_ together. We – we _are_ together,” Dean attempted to clarify.

Castiel could feel Dean's heart racing and his breathing getting harsh. The angel wished that he could calm him down as Bobby looked around for a moment. Perhaps the old man needed a little time for it to sink in, just as it did with Sam. Castiel had no doubts that Bobby would be understanding, when he was finally able to come to terms with it. But, right now, he seemed lost.

“I'm still not gettin' it,” Bobby admitted, shaking his head.

“Bobby,” Sam spoke up, taking a step farther into the room, “They're a couple.”

“A couple of what?” Bobby asked.

Dean sighed heavily, making his shoulder rise and fall under Castiel's hand. He also rubbed his forehead, seeming to become upset with Bobby's unwillingness to understand what they were trying to tell him.

“Dammit, Bobby,” Dean eventually snapped, his face turning red, “I'm banging the angel, okay?!”

Bobby blinked once and his face tightened with disbelief. His gray eyes flickered toward Castiel, and the angel nodded to show his agreement with the statement. Though Dean's choice of words had been a bit crass, it was clear that Bobby finally realized what they were saying.

“... Aw, hell,” the old man grumbled, his eyes becoming clear, “That's why you two were paintin' the damn panic room in man-juice, wasn't it? You were screwin' around in there?!”

Dean slowly nodded at Bobby, admitting their guilt. Castiel could feel that Dean's shoulder was tight, as if he was physically bracing for the worst. Even after he received his answer, Bobby did not become angry. On the contrary, he seemed a little curious.

“You mean, you two really, uh, 'do the deed' with each other?” the old man asked, wanting to confirm what he was hearing.

“You don't know the half of it, Bobby,” Sam offered with an embarrassed smile, as he scratched the back of his head, “And take it from me, you don't _want_ to.”

Bobby took a moment to look down at the floor, letting the bill of his hat block his face. In the meantime, Castiel observed Dean's expression, wanting to make sure he was okay. There was a small amount of pain hidden in his emerald eyes, as if he was secretly afraid of Bobby's opinion of him.

“What?” Dean suddenly asked toward Bobby.

The old man eventually raised his head again and shrugged his shoulders a bit. It seemed like he was trying to figure out the best way to say his next words.

“I just... I never thought you'd turn out to be so -”

“If the next word that comes out of your mouth starts with a 'G,' so help me, I will blast you full of rock salt, Bobby,” Dean warned, suddenly sounding extremely defensive.

After Dean's harsh tone, Bobby's eyes tightened again and his jaw clinched; offended by Dean's outburst.

“I was gonna say 'open minded,' you presumptuous little shit,” he corrected, his voice as gentle as rain, “I know you haven't always been the most accepting person, when it comes to stuff like this, Dean. It's good to see that you finally got your head out of your ass. And it doesn't matter to me, who you take to pound-town. Just leave it out of my damn panic room, alright?”

Castiel watched the hardness fall away from Dean's face to leave stunned awe in its wake. Dean was able to behold actual proof of his family's love for him, and Castiel was glad to see it. Dean's family didn't mind that he was sharing an intimate relationship with Castiel. Sam could see how happy it made him, and Bobby could see the difference it made to Dean's character. And Castiel was overwhelmingly grateful that they could offer Dean the comfort he deserved, by showing they would support him no matter his choices...

“Okay,” Dean mumbled quietly, sounding shocked, “We... We will.”

Bobby gave a nod, before rolling his eyes and heading toward the kitchen. He passed the Winchesters on his way to the table, where his open books and bowl of blood were still spread over the surface.

“Now, are you gonna help me hunt these sons-a-bitches or what?” he asked.

“Uh, yeah,” Sam answered, following him, “I've already got an idea of where they might be.”

Castiel lingered in the study with Dean, because the man seemed almost unable to move. His eyes were vacant and his mouth was hanging open. Worried about his current emotional state, Castiel gently touched Dean's cheek to gain his attention.

“Are you okay, Dean?” he asked, hoping he wasn't upset.

Dean's vibrant green eyes flickered to Castiel, and the angel could see gratitude and awe abundant in them. Perhaps Dean wasn't expecting to be so readily accepted by his family. Dean never seemed to be able to comprehend how much the people in his life loved him and wanted the best for him. And the realization made Castiel want to give Dean _even more_ love, to help him get used to it. Because Castiel was going to love Dean forever...

“Yeah,” Dean nodded, leaning closer into Castiel's hand, “I am.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I like to think that if Destiel became canon, it wouldn't surprise or offend Bobby at all. He's a pretty chill dude, and probably couldn't care less about who the Winchesters chose to fornicate with. And I really tried to convey that in this chapter. (Plus remind Dean of how much he's loved by everyone.) :) Thank you guys so much for reading and commenting! More smut and fluff are on the way! :)


	6. Chapter 6

Dean stood at the sink in Bobby's bathroom, trying to rub the bloodstains out of his jacket. The four of them had gone out and had themselves a little demon cleansing party in town; killing at least ten of them and scaring off the rest. Cas nuked most of the bastards, of course, but Dean was able to gut a few for himself. He smiled a little, recalling how much he loved to watch Cas being a badass. Hunting with him was almost as fun as having sex with him. _Almost_. Dean tried to hurry with the jacket, so that he could finally be alone with Cas again.

Dean turned off the water to the sink and shook out his jacket, when he heard the faint hum of conversation in the next room over. He edged a little closer to the wall and strained to hear who was talking and what was being said. It sounded like Sam and Bobby... and Dean heard his own name being mentioned in the ramble of voices.

Ever since he had told Sam and Bobby about being with Cas, Dean had a suspicious feeling that everything they said about him was a stretched truth. In his experience, people were never really accepting of something like this; and until recently, that included Dean himself. Now that Sam and Bobby were alone, they were probably telling each other what they really thought. Dean pressed his ear to the paneling, listening closely to figure out if he was right.

“... blew out every window,” Sam's muffled voice said, sounding on the edge of laughter, “even the ones on the building across the road.”

“Balls,” Bobby replied in gruff disbelief, “Ain't no way. It's hard to imagine 'em doing it. Especially Dean.”

Oh, God. They were talking about Dean and Cas's sex life! Even though he was feeling defensive and embarrassed, Dean kept listening; wanting to hear if either of them was going to say something out of line.

“Yeah. But, Dean is... Dean's different with Cas, you know?” Sam mumbled, sounding thoughtful, “He's actually happy for once. He doesn't glare at the road when he drives, anymore. He doesn't walk around hunched over, like he's got the whole damn world on his shoulders. He – He actually cares about something besides my safety for once, Bobby. And I've always wanted that for him.”

Dean took a step back and stared at the wall, feeling a rush of emotions flow through him. Ah, man. That was the nicest thing he'd ever heard Sammy say. Dean felt like he could burst through the wall and wrap his little brother into a warm hug, for that comment...

“I know you have, kid,” Bobby said softly to Sam, “and, if you really have to listen to those two idgits smashin' headboards, I feel for you. I've got some earplugs in a drawer somewhere, if you want 'em.”

After hearing Sam and Bobby laugh together, Dean smiled and stepped away from the wall. Once again, he was dumbstruck. Even behind closed doors, his family still thought Cas was the best thing to ever happen to him. Dean never knew such simple words could make this much of a strong impact on his heart and soul. It didn't matter to Sam and Bobby, who or what Cas was; as long as Dean was happy.

Feeling like he was walking on a cloud, Dean turned around and started out of the bathroom, in search of the angel in question. In Bobby's dim study, Cas was half sitting on the edge of the desk, with his head bowed down at his hands. He was holding the ID card, of course; the gold script still shining up at him, displaying his name. Dean paused at Cas's back to lean down and press his lips against the back of the angel's neck. He snaked his arms around Cas's warm torso to hold him, as he tasted the salt of Cas's bare skin. Sam and Bobby might have known that Dean loved Cas, but they would never be able to understand just how much...

“Dean?” Cas asked, reaching his hand up to touch the side of Dean's face.

Dean kissed his way up to Cas's ear, tightening his arms around the angel's slender torso the whole time. He really wanted to be alone with Cas, so that he could show the guy just how much he loved him.

“Take us somewhere, baby,” Dean requested, not caring where it was.

Cas's arms fell over his own and, in a flash, they were in a different place. Dean blinked his eyes at the sudden darkness, searching his surroundings with caution. It looked like they were in the same van they had used before; the dented, seat-less van at the bottom of a stack, in the junkyard behind Bobby's house. It was dark outside now, and the single streetlight nearby barely gave off enough light for Dean to see anything. The dim glow shined in on them through the busted out windows of the old vehicle.

“Are we in the van?” Dean asked, making sure.

“Yes,” Cas answered, turning around in his arms.

Dean exhaled with relief, when he looked down to see Cas's face again. Looking at him made Dean feel a million things all at once; happiness, comfort, relief, _arousal_... Dean wanted to do more than just touch him; he wanted to _feel_ him, inside and out. Dean kissed the angel's mouth and ran his hands under Cas's trench coat, trying to get things started.

“Cas,” Dean breathed, still clutching him, “I want you on top this time.”

“You... wish for me to penetrate you, Dean?” he asked, voice deep and soft.

Dean nodded to answer the question as he pulled at Cas's tie. Hell yeah, he wanted Cas to 'penetrate' him. Though it wasn't exactly Dean's favorite way to do it, he wanted to feel Cas all around him tonight. And in as many ways as possible.

Cas quickly reached into his pocket and retrieved their trusty tube of lube, before raising a hand to get rid of their clothes. Dean took a quick breath at the feeling of his own sudden nakedness and the cool air hitting his bare skin. He lurched forward to crush his mouth against Cas's, as the angel gently wrapped an arm around him and turned to lay him on the dirty, metal floor of the vehicle.

Once Dean was on his back, their mouths slipped apart and Cas's lips began moving along Dean's neck and down his chest. Dean savored the feeling of Cas's wet mouth on his body, and the way he rubbed his tongue on him with every kiss. God, his tongue felt so good... After he was done with foreplay, Cas raised to rest on his knees to pour some lube onto his fingers. Dean hiked his own legs back, feeling his dick twitch as he watched the angel work in front of him. Cas was totally in control, this time. And Dean found it arousing as hell when Cas was in control. It reminded him of watching Cas blast away all those demons earlier, in town; blue eyes set with determination, and body glowing with celestial power.

After getting enough lube, Cas placed the tube aside and reached down to rub his wet fingers against Dean's tight entrance. Dean flinched at the cold liquid, but welcomed Cas's soft touch. He felt one of the angel's slick fingers gently slide inside the ring of muscle and start to loosen him up. Dean tried to remember the pleasure from the first time they were in this van; when Dean came by just having Cas pound into him. Man, he really hoped it would be like that again.

“Are you ready, Dean?” Cas asked, his breath sounding labored.

Dean glanced down to see that Cas was already hard; his cock throbbing and pointed toward the ceiling. Dean nodded to answer the guy's question. He really did want to feel Cas's hot organ in his body, this time. Cas instantly reached down to rub the rest of the lube onto his own erection, before getting closer to line himself up. His blue eyes were on Dean's face as he slid in; staring at him, while he held onto the man's legs. Dean groaned a little at the painful sensation of his ass being stretched open. It stung and ached the whole time, but he tried to focus on Cas's blue-eyed stare, knowing the pain wouldn't last very long.

Cas seemed ominous as he hovered above Dean and gave gentle thrusts in and out. His pretty face was set with a look of determination and authority as he worked; making him look almost dominant. Dean gulped, thinking about Cas's gigantic wings flaring out behind him...

“Cas,” Dean whimpered, “I wanna see them.”

The angel actually paused his hips and blinked down at Dean, seeming confused.

“See what?” Cas asked.

Dean wiggled his own hips a little, feeling kind of frustrated. Now that Cas was inside him, he didn't want the angel to stop.

“Your wings,” Dean managed to say, during his own erratic movement.

Cas hesitated for a second, seeming to be debating on whether or not to do it. Thankfully, Dean didn't have to wait too much longer for the answer. Cas's face reset into a hard composure and he pressed into Dean's hole again; leaning forward to brace a hand on either side of the man's body, and hover over him like a giant beast. Cas's hips kept thrusting tenderly, as his skin began to glow.

Dean tried to hold in whimpers of satisfaction as Cas gradually let out his celestial grace. His eyes started to shine like glowing sapphires, and his skin brightened to illuminate the whole van. In the midst of all of his light, dark shadows of wings spread out behind him; raising up and along the tight space.

As Cas's angelic side came out to play, Dean could feel something happening inside himself, too. With each thrust of Cas's cock, an intense feeling of pleasure pulsed through Dean's body. He looked down at the spot where their bodies were merged, and watched Cas's glowing dick enter him over and over. Damn, that felt so good! Being inside Cas when he was going full celestial was one thing, but it was something entirely different to have _Cas_ be inside _him_ during the change...

“Ahh! Cas!” Dean cried out, loving the rush of pleasure.

The man arched his back a little to angle Cas's hot cock better, feeling pleasure radiate all the way to the tips of his fingers. His sight was turning blurry as he blinked up at the shining angel above him. He couldn't even think, in that moment; he could only _feel_. Giant waves of physical bliss were crashing over him thrust by thrust, getting faster and closer together. For a second, Dean thought about saying 'White Castle,' fearing that all this intense pleasure was going to turn his brain into a bowl of mush. But it felt so damn good! So amazingly, overwhelmingly _good_...

“P – please,” Dean begged, feeling so close to coming, “Yes! Don't... Stop... C – Cas!... _Ahh_!”

Dean knew that he wasn't making a lick of sense, but couldn't help it. He closed his eyes tight and clawed at the metal floor, bending his own neck and curving his back awkwardly against the floor. Son of a bitch, this was amazing! Pleasure was touching every single part of his body, leaving him writhing and whimpering for more. It was getting more intense the longer it went on; more amplified and acute. Dean thought his heart might explode, it was beating so fast. And his lungs were working so hard. Shit, he was so close to orgasm! Dean rocked along with Cas's thrusts, feeling his body begging for release.

“Ahh! Sh – shit! _Cas! Gnaah!_ ” Dean cried out.

A tidal wave of white hot pleasure pulsed throughout Dean's body, making every muscle convulse at once. He panted and moaned like a bitch as his eyes roll back into his head, unable to do anything but be consumed by pleasure. Dean thought he knew what euphoria felt like, but he'd been dead wrong. This was a _true_ orgasm; the type of miracle that reached every corner of his entire body, massaged it with pleasure, and left him feeling spent and satisfied.

After the massive storm of orgasm finally began to taper off, Dean fell flat against the hard metal floor and struggled to catch his breath. He fought to blink his eyes open, feeling trapped in a daze. The van slowly came back into focus and he realized that his body was shaking; trembling in shock, as sweat poured from his bare skin. He realized that the light was gone from the tight space, and he instantly looked for Cas, remembering that the angel was the cause of the glow.

It took Dean a moment to realize that Cas's precious face was right in front of him in the dark. The angel was cradling Dean's wet head in his hands and staring down at him with worried blue eyes.

“Dean?” Cas said, sounding frightened, “Are – are you okay, Dean?”

It took the man another second to remember how to speak. He was still panting as he tried to form words.

“I... that...” he breathed, feeling disoriented, “Is... is that what it's like... for you?”

Dean hoped that Cas understood what he was asking. And, luckily, Cas nodded a little, even though he seemed worried. Apparently, Dean was right; he had just experienced the same sensations that Cas felt during sex when he went all celestial. Dean began to chuckle, feeling his body trembling even more with his laughter. Holy shit. He never felt so high in all his damn life. It was strange to think this was how Cas felt every single time they had sex. It was no wonder he wanted to do it every chance they got. It was freaking amazing! Cas smiled a little at Dean's laughter, seeming relieved.

“You scared me, Dean,” the angel admitted breathlessly, “I thought I hurt you.”

“Never,” Dean said, shaking his head.

With Cas's help, Dean raised to sit up on his trembling ass. He looked down in the dark to see that his entire torso was covered in specks of white come; presumably his own. He looked down between Cas's legs to see that the angel's cock was still pretty hard, before meeting his blue eyes.

“Did you finish?” Dean asked, unsure if Cas had gotten to orgasm or not.

“Yes,” Cas answered, his smile widening and his cheeks turning red, “In fact, I – I believe you _felt_ it.”

Dean gulped, feeling kind of surprised. Oh. So, he wasn't just feeling his own pleasure; he was feeling _Cas's_ pleasure, too. As weird as it sounded, Dean couldn't deny that it made sense. But, as awesome as it was, it still could have damaged his body or something. Obviously, celestial sex was not something to mess around with.

Through his own shaky stupor, Dean wrapped his quivering arms around his angel to tug him against his own messy chest. He sloppily searched for Cas's lips in the dark and kissed him, and smiled before pulling away.

“We should do that again sometime,” Dean mused with a smirk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is it possible for angels to accidentally pass on their own pleasure to their partner during sex? Perhaps science will answer this question in the future. But, for now, let's pretend that it's totally possible. And that Dean loves it more than eating pie in the Impala while watching Dr. Sexy on Sam's computer. ;) I hope you all enjoyed this smutty chapter, and are ready for another one soon. :) Thank you guys so much for all your wonderful comments! :D


	7. Chapter 7

“Are you sure you're okay, Dean?” Castiel inquired quietly.

“Yes, Cas,” Dean huffed, stuffing his hands in his pockets and rolling his eyes, “I was okay the first five million times you asked me.”

Though Dean's answer seemed honest enough, Castiel eyed him anyway, while they stood at the back of the Impala. The two of them were waiting on Bobby and Sam to return out of the diner, where they had all stopped for a morning meal. And Castiel was worried that their latest session of intercourse in the van had harmed Dean the night before. The angel had kept a constant vigil over the man all night long, to insure that he was still well. Castiel knew it was dangerous to allow his sexual essence to pass into Dean during intercourse. He didn't expose Dean to it on purpose, but Castiel still felt at fault for the way Dean's body had reacted to the stimulant.

In the parking lot, Cas inched closer to Dean and appraised his figure; silently making sure that nothing was changed about his person. Dean leaned forward to capture Cas's stare with his large green eyes, and a small smile played at the corners of his pouted lips.

“You can stop with the eye probing,” he muttered, his voice full of playfulness, “... Unless you wanna play doctor with me.”

Castiel could see the underlying heat pulsing in Dean's stare. Perhaps 'playing doctor' was a sexual term. Was that why Dean appeared to be thinking vulgar thoughts? Castiel eased closer, enjoying the growing arousal that was manifesting between them.

“If... If you are in need of healing,” Castiel said, watching Dean's tongue roll across his bottom lip, “my grace is at your service, Dean.”

Dean shook his head a little, his smiling mouth extremely close to Cas's own as they leaned ever so close together.

“You're killing me with the sex talk, baby,” the man whispered.

Their lips finally came together and Castiel sighed behind the kiss, reaching a hand up to cradle the back of Dean's head while he tasted the familiar flavor of his mouth. Their tongues wrestled around, each trying to claim the other. Kissing was one of Castiel's favorite parts of his new life with Dean. The mere act was enough to cause a stir about his physical body.

The sound of hands slowly clapping together came from nearby.

Dean slowly pulled away from Castiel, making a face of confusion as he looked around for the strange noise. Castiel, too, was curious to see where the sound was coming from. His eyes eventually fell upon the source... and he was stunned by what he saw.

His brother, Gabriel – the archangel, one of heaven's most powerful beings – was leaning casually against the side of the diner, clapping his hands together in a slow rhythm. There was a pompous grin on his smug face, as he stared at Dean and Cas from a few feet away. Castiel gently pushed Dean back for his own safety. He didn't know what sort of mood his mischievous brother would be in, and wanted to keep Dean free of Gabriel's childish antics. Dean's face became bright red upon realizing that Gabriel had been watching them kiss.

“Hubba, Hubba,” the archangel mused, his eyebrows bouncing up and down, “I'll give that one an eight point five! Throw in a little more lip biting next time, and I might raise you up to a nine.”

“Son of a bitch,” Dean growled, “Does every one in the whole damn universe need to know about us!?”

“What are you doing here, brother?” Castiel asked, angered that Gabriel had interrupted their intimate moment and upset Dean.

“Oh, just enjoying the show,” Gabriel replied, standing up from the wall and stepping toward them, “I had to come and see it for myself. Of course, I had my doubts that it was true, knowing that you were a good little toy soldier of heaven and all. But look at you now, little bro. Getting it on with a Winchester. Good for you.”

It had been a long time since Castiel had seen his older brother, but time had not aged or changed Gabriel in the slightest. He was still occupying a small vessel, and still behaving like an immature adolescent. Castiel stood solidly by the Impala, as Gabriel reached up to pat his shoulder in a congratulatory manner. Beside them, Dean huffed a breath of annoyance.

“And how the hell did _you_ find out?” the man asked with a clenched jaw.

“Through the grapevine,” Gabriel smiled.

The archangel slipped a hand into his pocket, retrieved a bar of chocolate, and took a large bite, as his golden eyes flickered between Dean and Castiel. He seemed indifferent to Dean's outrage. And his reply made Castiel wonder...

“Our relationship was to remain a secret,” the blue-eyed angel informed, narrowing his eyes at his brother, “Who else is involved with this 'grapevine'?”

Gabriel didn't answer Castiel's question. He scoffed instead, and noisily chewed on his candy bar.

“If it's such a big secret, then you did a hell of a job keeping it,” the archangel spat with sarcasm, “Waltzing into the nearest sex store and buying it out. Good call. I bet that was _your_ idea, wasn't it, Deanie weenie?”

Dean didn't respond to Gabriel's banter. He only glared at the archangel, as his face radiated heat and embarrassment.

“Eh, it doesn't matter,” Gabriel said, taking another bite of chocolate with a shrug, “I understand you guys have to cater to your needs. I just gotta ask... Did you end up buying the dildo? Or were you just testing it out?”

“Enough,” Dean barked, having to turn away with embarrassment, “Go the hell away.”

Gabriel chuckled as he crumbled up his wrapper and tossed it carelessly over his shoulder. His smug smile never faltered, as if he was taking enjoyment in Dean's frustration. Though Castiel agreed with Dean's response, the angel was still curious as to why his brother would take the time to seek them out.

“Oh, get over yourself, freckles,” Gabriel grinned, still badgering Dean, “I'm actually glad you got the stick outta my little brother's ass. I mean, you replaced it with your _own_ stick, but at least he's more laid back now. Seriously, look at him!”

Gabriel held both hands out toward Castiel, as if to put him on display. Castiel looked down at his own vessel, seeing his usual blue tie and tan trench coat. There was nothing different about him, was there? Dean glanced sideways at Castiel, too; seeming to study him in a new light.

“This guy used to be the most obedient, straight-laced soldier heaven had to offer. Then, _you_ came along, and bam! He broke every rule just to save your ass. You are the reason lil' Cassie became his own man! It's like a miracle,” Gabriel cried loudly, dramatically reaching toward the sky, “Hallelujah! Can I get an amen?!”

“Lower your voice,” Castiel demanded in a hiss, seeing fear flicker in Dean's eyes.

“I bet the sex is great, though. Is the sex great, Castiel?” Gabriel said a little quieter, wrapping an arm around Castiel's shoulders and tugging him close, “Can Dean go all night long? Do you need visual aids? Does – Oh! What's this?”

Castiel's ID card suddenly materialized in Gabriel's hand, as if he had sensed its presence lurking within the angel's coat. Castiel gasped at the sight of his precious card in such tricky hands. No one was supposed to touch that! Especially not Gabriel! Castiel reached to grab it, fearing his brother would harm the card. But Gabriel pulled it out of his reach and quickly scanned the card with curious eyes.

“Cas Winchester?” Gabriel read out loud, finally allowing Castiel to take it back, “Why's it so important to you? It's just a fake ID.”

Fury coursed through Castiel at his brother's words. Fake? _Fake_?! Dean and Castiel's relationship may have been fractured and flawed at times, but it was not _fake_. It was _real_. It was the realest thing Castiel had ever had the good fortune of being blessed with. He tossed an angered glare at Gabriel and set his jaw tight with meaning.

“It's. Not. Fake,” Castiel growled, pronouncing every syllable in a threatening tone.

Gabriel held his hands up in surrender, as he smirked and took a step back.

“Okay, okay. Easy, tiger,” he cooed, “I'm sure if it is real, Dean will make sure to put a ring on it. Right, Dean?”

Castiel turned to see Dean's eyes widen at Gabriel's words. He appeared moved by the statement, though he didn't reply. What kind of act was Gabriel referring to? And why did it cause Dean to respond with surprise? Before Castiel could ask any of these questions, Sam and Bobby came around the car. They were both holding brown bags filled with food, and slowed to a stop upon seeing Gabriel standing with Dean and Cas.

“Gabriel?” Sam spoke lowly, sounding confused.

“Ah, looks like breakfast has arrived!” the archangel sang.

He stepped over to Sam and Bobby, and leaned close to take a big whiff of the food. Gabriel sighed dramatically afterward, as if the scent pleased him.

“Mmm. Blueberry pancakes,” he mused, “Well, I guess I'll leave you all to it. Breakfast is the most important meal of the day. Gotta keep your strength up for all that hunting, am I right, moosie?”

Without warning, Gabriel gave Sam's back side a quick slap. The younger Winchester flinched at the sudden smack and gave the archangel a strange look, seeming bewildered by his enthusiasm.

“Er... I guess?” Sam eventually muttered, sounding lost.

Gabriel winked up at the tall man with a sneaky grin, before striding back over to Dean and Castiel. The archangel reached into his pocket and pulled out a giant handful of lollipops, before placing them on the trunk of the Impala. Dean and Castiel both looked from the giant pile of candy, to the archangel who had placed it there; both confused and suspicious.

“There,” Gabriel sighed, nudging Castiel's ribs, “Suck on that for a while, boys. They ought to help you get that score up to a nine, like I said. Just remember to keep the love alive, guys.”

After patting Dean and Castiel on the back, Gabriel vanished; leaving everyone else to glance around at each other in awkward silence. Though Castiel was glad the strange encounter was over, a small part of him was sorry to see his brother leave. It wasn't very often that Castiel was able to speak to one of his own kin without putting himself in danger in the process.

Once he regained his barrings, Castiel turned his attention back to Dean; wanting to make sure he was alright. There was a vacant stare of thought on the man's face, now, as if he was thinking hard about something. Castiel reached out to gently clutch Dean's shoulder, hoping that Gabriel didn't cause him distress.

“Did he upset you, Dean?” Castiel asked.

Even though his emerald eyes were full of emotion, Dean shook his head instantly. He raised his head to meet Castiel's eyes.

“No, I – I just... That trickster is a weird son of a bitch,” Dean mumbled.

Castiel could tell that Dean was holding onto something deeper, but the angel didn't force the answer out of him. While Dean and Castiel held yet another intimate stare, a tiny crinkle of thin plastic drew their attention toward the Impala. They both looked up to see Sam opening one of the suckers. The young Winchester slowly slid the candy into his mouth, as he glanced between Dean and Cas with confusion.

“What?” he asked, “I like suckers.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was the first time that I ever wrote Gabriel into a story. And, boy, I fell in love with him pretty darn quick. (Almost as fast as Sam Winchester. eh?) ;) Yeah, Gabriel's jab at Dean about 'putting a ring on it' will come into play in the next few chapters. And I promise that there is some extremely fluffy moments ahead. :)
> 
> Oh, and I should probably let you know, My vacation is actually starting kind of early, so I'm gonna have to stop the updates for a few days. (Gah! I know! It sucks! I'm so Sorry!) :( BUT! I promise that I will pick right back up when I return next week. (Please forgive me!) If it's any consolation, the last three chapters of this part are very very sweet, and totally worth the wait. Thank you all for being so patient with me, and always giving me the nicest comments. you guys rock! :) I hope you stick around for more! :)


	8. Chapter 8

“We're just gonna be across the way, fellas,” Bobby warned, eyeballing Dean and Cas as he walked through the parking lot, “so you'd better keep the rough-housing to an acceptable decibel level tonight, got me? We've got a helluva long drive tomorrow.”

Dean rolled his eyes as he shut the car door. Did Bobby seriously just tell them to 'keep the noise down?' It wasn't like he and Cas destroyed _all_ the motel rooms they stayed in. That only happened the one time...

“Yeah, yeah,” Dean grumbled, “Whatever.”

The four of them – Dean, Cas, Sam, and Bobby – had been on the road again, going east to check out a haunting that one of Bobby's buddies asked for help with. And, now, they were at some motel in Iowa, because the sun went down and nobody felt like driving anymore. Bobby and Sam were going to share a room, while Dean and Cas shared another.

Cas was, of course, at Dean's back as he turned and headed straight into their room. The man sighed as he flipped the light on and tossed the keys on the table, feeling exhausted. He brought himself to sit on the edge of the bed and hunched over to rub his forehead; trying to physically get rid of his own stress.

All day on the road, Dean had been thinking about everything Gabriel said. The trickster had been right; all Cas had was a fake ID. Of course, Cas loved the stupid thing and treated it like it was made out of diamonds and gold. But just because Cas cherished his card, and believed that Winchester was his last name, did it make it true? Or was Gabriel right about Dean needing to get him a ring?

During the road trip that day, Dean kept glancing at Cas's left hand, trying to imagine a band of silver around his finger. It was a nice thought; having Cas wear something that showed everyone else that he belonged to Dean and Dean only... but _marriage_? Marriage was a strong word. Before Cas, Dean always thought that marriage was a sure-fire way to put a damper on a fun relationship. Just like the old saying, ' _Why buy the cow if you can get the milk for free?_ ' Dean never needed to buy a damn cow. Plenty of women were willing to give him the milk for free...

But now, there was a reason to seriously consider it. Because Cas was the freakin' promised land; flowing with milk _and_ honey. Dean had wandered around in the desert of his life just looking for Cas, and now he was here, in all his angelic glory. Was it right of Dean to stand by and not claim his angel, just because he was put off by the idea of marriage?

“Dean.”

At the sound Cas's deep voice, Dean looked up to see the angel crouching in front of him. Their faces level at this angle, and the giant blue pools of Cas's eyes seemed to cloud Dean's head immediately. They were so full of love and worry; so beautiful they could make the ocean jealous.

“Please, don't let Gabriel's appearance today upset to you,” Cas said softly.

Dean shook his head. He didn't want to Cas to figure out what he was thinking. He didn't want to see the love Cas had for his ID card fade away.

“No, Cas, baby,” Dean mumbled, reaching out to softly clutch the angel's neck, “that crazy bastard didn't bother me. I'm okay.”

Cas searched Dean's eyes for a second, probably trying to see if he was lying. Hoping to put Cas's mind at ease, Dean leaned forward and pressed their lips together. He kissed Cas and tugged him closer by the neck, wanting to show a little affection and distract him from the conversation. One of the angel's hands fell to rest on Dean's knee... while the other found its way to the man's crotch.

Dean's eyes flew open as he felt Cas palming against his soft dick through his tight jeans. Wow. It was amazing how fast Cas could turn a tender moment into a heated one. Dean thought about pulling away, so they could continue talking. But he didn't. This was actually one of the reasons Dean was considering putting a ring on that finger. Because Cas's sex drive never disappointed, and he wanted to keep all this mind-blowing sex to himself. Forever.

Dean sighed behind their joined lips as he felt blood rushing to his pelvis. Cas's hand was pressing just hard enough to make him want more. The angel's mouth left Dean's and moved to kiss along the man's jaw and neck, while both of his hands reached forward to undo the man's belt. Dean gulped as he tilted his head down to watch Cas work. Damn, Cas was one seductive son of a bitch when it came to this stuff.

Once Dean's jeans were loose, Cas reached inside and grabbed Dean's dick to pull it out into the open. His soft lips left Dean's neck and he paused to lock eyes with him, before lowering his head toward Dean's lap. Dean's heart began to pound with excitement as Cas's mouth slid over his thumping cock. The angel's pink lips closed around the shaft and he began to slowly bob his head up and down. His wet tongue rubbed against the underside of Dean's sensitive dick, and those perfect blue eyes never seemed to blink.

Dean let out a soft ' _mmm_ ,' as he reached a hand down to grab onto Cas's warm shoulder. He thought all the way back to the first time Cas blew him; that first night they were ever naked with each other. Even then, Cas seemed to know exactly what he was doing. And he was doing the same thing, now; pulling up a little to twirl the tip of his tongue around the head, as he stroked the shaft with his hand. There was no way he learned all that from one porno. Maybe Cas just sat around all day just thinking about better ways to suck cock.

Dean whimpered a little, as Cas lowered his head to take all of him in at once. He could feel Cas swallowing against the tip of his dick, as the angel massaged his balls. Dean's hand clinched a fist-full of Cas's coat, feeling the urge to thrust. Cas's wide-eyed stare held firm, taking in all of Dean's reactions.

Although this was amazingly hot, and some of the best head that Dean ever received – It wasn't quite enough. Dean didn't want Cas to just pleasure his body. He wanted to _share_ his pleasure with Cas. As much as Dean's body wanted to hesitate, the man pushed Cas back. His wet dick slipped out of the angel's mouth; spit stringing along with it. Cas glanced between Dean's dripping cock and his staring eyes with confusion and concern, as if he didn't understand why Dean wanted him to stop.

“G – get up, baby,” Dean ordered, already having to catch his breath.

He jerked Cas up by his coat to help him to stand up, wanting to get into position with him. Cas realized what Dean was trying to do once he began tugging at Cas's belt. The angel helped him; undoing his pants and shoving them down quickly. Dean gulped at the sight of Cas's hard, swollen dick. The angel was already turned on and ready to go. Dean yanked Cas into his lap and looked up at his bright eyes, as he lined up his soaking wet dick to slide in.

Cas's mouth fell open and he groaned beautifully while Dean penetrated him. Dean enjoyed the view from below, watching Cas get lost in pleasure above him. The man started thrusting a steady pace into Cas's tight hole, feeling a nice pace of pleasure escalate between them. Just the thought of being inside Cas – inside the one person he could have all to himself for the rest of his life – added power to Dean overall experience. He reached between their wiggling bodies to wrap a hand around the angel's erection and started pumping him. Cas's arms fell around Dean's neck as he bounced.

“Dean,” he moaned, “faster.”

Dean complied, demanding his hand and hips to work harder. He felt close to coming already, because of Cas's amazing oral foreplay. He tried hard to catch his breath as he stroked Cas's throbbing cock and rocked into the angel's tight ass. Cas's head fell back, leaving Dean to stare at his lengthy, glistening throat. This was one of the sights that Dean wanted to see for the rest of his life. He adored watching Cas losing it as he tried to reach an orgasm. The angel cried out and bounced, shoving his own dick faster though Dean's tight grip. His fingertips dug into Dean's back as his blue eyes dropped to look down at it.

“Ahh!” Cas whimpered, “ _Dean!_ ”

Cas's dick started pulsing in Dean's hand, and Dean looked down to watch the white fluid shoot from Cas's rock hard cock and spatter all over the front of his own black shirt. He pounded harder into Cas's tight body, using his moans to help him go all the way. Dean called out Cas's name as he came inside him; a broken slur of ' _Castiel_ ,' in a croaky voice. Dean's body quaked with sexual relief as he stared up at Cas's lusty expression above him. He thrust as much as he could, feeling his mind glazing over with pleasure and emotion.

For a moment, as he lingered in the very height of intoxication, Dean had his mind made up. _Of course_ he was gonna marry Cas! _Of course_ he was going to seal the deal, and make sure Cas belonged to him! _Of course_ he was gonna wake up to those blue eyes every morning, and kiss those lips every chance he got! _Of course he was!_

But then, Dean suddenly pictured a wedding in his mind. The chapel, the preacher, all the witnesses. Tight and uncomfortable clothes constricting around his body, while he had to repeat words that he didn't even understand, in front of rows and rows of judging faces glaring at him... If Dean did marry Cas, it most definitely wasn't going to be in the normal way. And how _could_ it be? Nothing about their relationship was normal, anyway...

After the sex was over, and the two of them were left tangled in a sweaty mess on the side of the bed, Cas tilted Dean's head upward to join their mouths again. Dean kissed his precious angel and ran his hands along Cas's soft, quivering thighs, blinking slowly toward the wall beyond him. His body was catering to Cas with affection, but his mind was lost at sea.

“That was lovely, Dean,” Cas whispered, pulling away to place his hand on Dean's chest.

Dean gulped and stared down at the bare hand laying gently over his beating heart, eying the second to last finger. Did he want a ring to be there... or not?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When I first wrote this fic, and came to this point in the story, I actually gave the readers a chance to tell me what they thought should happen. I asked whether or not Dean should 'make it official' with Cas, by actually marrying him. And the response I got was pretty surprising. The jury was spilt right down the middle; Half said Yes, and half said No. So, I was kind of at a loss for where to take the story from here. But, luckily, I figured out a sweet, fluffy, romantic way of solving the problem and making everyone happy. :) You'll see what I mean in the next chapter, darlings. And it will be out very soon! :) Thank you guys so much for reading - and having the patience to wait for the rest of this story. I hope you enjoy! :)


	9. Chapter 9

Castiel was aware that something was troubling Dean. The man was staring at the angel's hand with distress, as if something about it disturbed him. Castiel was still straddling Dean's lap with Dean's erection lodged inside him; still posed in a comfortable intercourse position, even though the intercourse was over. And Dean's distraction was starting to affect Castiel. The angel pulled his hand back to inspect his own fingers. Was Dean seeing something that he couldn't see?

“What is the matter, Dean?” Castiel asked, tilting Dean's head up again to meet his stare.

Something was plaguing the man's mind for sure. His eyebrows were drawn tight together, his lips were pressed in a hard line, and his hands were holding tightly onto Castiel's hips. There was a battle raging behind Dean's green eyes. He was fighting with himself about something, and refusing to let it out. A heavy sigh escaped Castiel's mouth as he reached around to cradle the back of Dean's damp head again. He hated when Dean tried to keep all his emotions inside, especially when they caused the man pain and remorse. This sort of behavior reminded Castiel of what happened few days prior; when he was nearly driven crazy over attempting to understand what Dean was going through, only to find that he was absolutely wrong.

“Tell me, Dean,” Castiel nearly demanded, “I can help you. You know I can.”

Dean exhaled and let his eyes drop away. He glanced around the room momentarily, seeming to put words together in his mind. Castiel waited patiently for his eyes to return, being respectful.

“Cas,” he eventually muttered, sounding worried, “What do you think about... marriage?”

Castiel tilted his head at the distraught man before him, as he pondered on his reply. The angel quickly cycled through the past few days in his mind, recalling the major events that had taken place since their morning at the lighthouse. The sex, the intimate talks, the sex, announcing their union to family members, _the sex_...

“It has been very good, so far,” Castiel answered, feeling confident about his answer.

Dean's face instantly skewed in utter confusion at the angel's reply.

“What? What do you mean?” Dean breathed, sounding lost.

Castiel blinked down at the confused man, seeing honest bewilderment in his expression. What was so strange about Castiel's answer? Perhaps he needed to be more specific.

“I mean... The few short days I've been a Winchester have been very good.”

 

 

Dean stared up at the angel in his lap as a strange, warm feeling flooded his veins. After hearing Cas's words, the morning at the lighthouse came back to his mind; the one where he had finally let his guard down and spilled his guts for Cas. Dean thought about what he said there; about giving Cas a place in his future. After that, he gave the angel a card with his name on it. With _both_ of their names on it... In a stir of surprise, Dean lifted a hand from Cas's hip and raised it to dig around in the pockets of the angel's trench coat. His hand eventually bumped against the smooth plastic and he pulled the card out to look at the golden script again.

Back at the lighthouse, this little plastic card had been just another fake ID to Dean; just like the ones he and Sam used on a regular basis. And he gave it to Cas to show him he could come along with the Winchesters on their hunting sprees and pretend to be FBI. Because that's what Dean and Sam did, and because that's what Cas said he wanted; to be part of Dean's crazy, messed up life.

But, apparently, the angel saw the card as more than that. To Cas, Dean was literally giving him his last name. The way Cas reacted afterward made so much sense, now. When he said he'd never mistreat or disrespect it, how he looked at it all the time like it was made out of gold, how defensive he got when Gabriel made fun of it... It wasn't the card that he was defending and protecting – it was their relationship.

Cas gently took hold of Dean's wrist and turned it, so that he could join him in looking at the golden script. Dean's sight wandered up to his angel's beautiful face; watching him smile again at the card's mere existence. The man gulped down a hard swallow, feeling goosebumps raise on his skin. He finally understood why the hell Cas loved the card so damn much. While Dean sat there in total shock, Cas looked back at him with concerned blue eyes.

“Was that not what you were wanting to hear?” the angel asked quietly, sounding lost.

“I gave you my last name,” Dean blurted, still stunned by this new revelation.

Cas's eyebrows came together, making him look adorably confused. He searched Dean over for a second, like he was trying to figure out why the man was acting so surprised.

“Is... Is that not what marriage is?” he probed quietly, voice tender and sweet, “Two people who love each other unite as one? Share the same last name? Become family?”

For a moment, Dean couldn't even reply. He was beating himself up in his mind for letting himself worry about claiming Cas. There was no need to worry about claiming Cas, because he had already claimed him days before. Hell, Cas probably considered himself claimed since that first night they got rid of his stupid virgin graces...

“Yeah,” Dean breathed, nodding a little, “pretty much.”

“Then, why do you seem so surprised? Did I do something wrong? Is something missing?” Cas asked, his eyes dropping to look over himself.

Dean's sight instantly fell to Cas's bare left hand, and he suddenly knew what he had to do. Using a single quick movement, the man gently lifted the angel up – twitching a little, as his dick slipped out of him – and sat him down on the bed. Afterward, Dean jumped up to head toward the door, buttoning his pants on the way.

“Don't move,” he called to Cas over his shoulder.

After bursting through the motel room door, Dean quickly raced to his Impala. He ripped open the passenger side door and leaned in to pop open the glove box. He reached in and searched among the various cell phones in the dark, tossing a few out into the floorboard. He knew he had put it in there somewhere; the ring he used to wear that helped him crack the caps off beer bottles. After a moment of tedious searching, his fingertips finally brushed against the sleek metal toward the back. With a sigh of relief, Dean grabbed the ring, shut the glove box, and the shut the car door, before dashing back into the motel room.

Cas was still sitting on the bed, looking completely lost and confused. He put all his clothes back on in the short time Dean was outside, and raised to his feet as Dean returned to him. His curious blue eyes dropped to Dean's hand and he attempted to see what was in it, but Dean hid the ring from view. His heart was beating fast from running around, with the slight additive of nervousness. Why was he nervous? After taking a breath, Dean reached down and took hold of Cas's left hand, before looking up to meet his ocean blue stare.

“Cas, wh – when people, er, 'tie the knot,' they usually wear something to show that they, you know, uh, called dibs on each other,” Dean stuttered, stumbling over his words, “and it's usually one of these.”

Dean held up the silver band he retrieved from the car, letting the motel light shine against the metal. It was dull, and scratched up all around the outside where Dean had opened so many bottles with it. But it seemed like Cas didn't mind the ring's condition. The angel's eyes happily studied the silver band as if it was a piece of art on display.

“Y – you can wear it, if you want,” Dean offered, feeling bad that he couldn't give more, “It's... It's all I've got, really.”

“It's perfect,” Cas replied.

A smile flashed across Dean's face. Of course Cas would think it was perfect. He saw the best in everything. Even though his own hand was shaking a little bit, Dean held up Cas's left hand and quickly slipped the ring onto his finger. Cas tilted his hand upward to watch the metal shine in the light, still searching over the band with admiration. Dean was surprised at how well the ring fit on Cas's finger. It looked just like he had been picturing it all day.

“That's the only one I had,” Dean admitted quietly, “I would wear one, too, but -”

“That's okay, Dean,” Cas assured, tearing his eyes away from the ring to look up at him, “You're already wearing something that shows that I claimed you.”

Dean's face skewed in confusion. He was already wearing something? How? Dean looked down at his bare hands, thinking maybe Cas had 'poofed' a ring there or something. But there was nothing there.

“What?” Dean asked.

Cas smiled softly, as he reached out and clutched Dean's shirt sleeve. He slid the fabric up, revealing the hand-print scar on Dean's arm. Dean gulped again, as he looked down at Cas's hand resting perfectly over the pink scar. Damn. Cas was right. The angel had already claimed him a long, long time ago. Potent emotions crashed over Dean's heart, just thinking about how much Cas loved him, even before he felt the same way...

Dean fought back tears as he stepped forward to wrap his arms tightly around Cas's warm figure. He clung to the angel and buried his face in the collar of his trench coat, filling his lungs with Cas's sweet scent. Dean felt he could stand there forever, just holding Cas tight against him while love swelled up in his chest. He could feel Cas's arms gingerly circling around his back, hugging him tightly in return.

“Dean?” the angel whispered.

“Yeah?” Dean replied, trying hard not to sound like he was tearing up.

“Was this the act of 'putting a ring on it,' that my brother mentioned earlier?” he asked.

Dean smiled as he raised his head to look at Cas's curious face. He reached up to trail his fingertips along the angel's jaw line, as he got lost in the blue of his eyes.

“Yeah,” Dean answered, nodding a little, “I'm sure he'll be happy to find out that I did.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back in 2014, this chapter gave me absolute hell. I was up for a good portion of the night, trying to figure out how I was going to make Dean and Cas's relationship 'official.' But, after re-reading the beginning of the story, I realized that the lighthouse scene already made it official. Especially to Cas. :) I hope that you all enjoyed Dean 'putting a ring on it.' There's still one more chapter for this part, and it will be out very soon. Thank you so much for reading! :)


	10. Chapter 10

Castiel stared at the metal band on his finger, slowly turning the ring with his other hand to inspect the craftsmanship. He admired every scuff mark around the edges, every tiny scratch and dent, knowing that Dean was the one that put each blemish there. Castiel had stared at the ring all night long while Dean slept peacefully beside him, feeling an abundance of belonging. It was nice to wear a symbol of his union with Dean. All he had to do was glance down at his own hand, and could instantly be reminded of their bond.

Now, Castiel was sitting in the front seat of the Impala, waiting on Dean to join him. The man was placing his luggage in the trunk, as they, Bobby, and Sam were preparing to venture east for another hunt. The angel watched with eagerness, as Dean eventually came around to open the driver's side door and climb inside the car. There was a smile on his lips, too; a new smile that Castiel had not witnessed before. It was gentle and full of meaning, smuggling emotion just beyond the surface. Dean's green eyes searched over Castiel as if the angel was some new thing he took joy in looking at.

“What?” Castiel asked, curious as to why Dean was looking at him so differently.

Dean shook his head a little, never letting his smile waver. The man reached over and grabbed the angel's left hand, tugging it close to look down at the silver band wrapped around his finger.

“Nothing,” Dean answered, his eyes finding their way back to Castiel's, “I just... I've never looked forward to anything, before. But, I am now.”

Castiel tried to decipher the meaning behind Dean's soulful words. What exactly was he looking forward to? Was something grand about to happen in their lives?

“To... This hunting trip?” the angel attempted to guess, remembering the destination they were currently heading toward with Bobby and Sam.

Dean rolled his eyes at Castiel's suggestion, letting his smile widen. He scooted closer to Castiel in the seat and reached up to touch the side of the angel's face.

“No, my blue-eyed love machine,” he whispered, leaning extremely close, “I'm looking forward to banging you senseless for all eternity.”

A smile spread across Castiel's own lips. Even with Dean's humorous choice of words, that sounded like a perfect future to him. After sharing a look of joy, their lips came together. Dean's hand tightened around Cas's in the seat; tugging him even closer for their kiss. Castiel pressed his own tongue into Dean's mouth, allowing it to caress its way around the moist cave with affection. Dean, however, shoved it out with his own tongue in order to take the angel's bottom lip between his teeth. Castiel whimpered at the sting of Dean's bite, feeling it echo to his lower half.

“Alright!”

Castiel and Dean jumped at the sound of an unexpected new voice. Their mouths instantly broke free from each other, and they both spun in their seats to see Gabriel sitting behind them. The archangel was lounging casually in the Impala, with one arm slung over the backseat and a wide grin on his face. Castiel glared at his golden-haired brother, once again appalled by the way he interrupted private moments and announced his presence in an over-the-top manner.

“That's what I'm talking about,” Gabriel continued, pointing to Dean and Castiel with approval, “You boys have earned yourselves a nine! Nice work. Did the suckers help?”

Dean's face grew red and his jaw visibly clinched. He was obviously just as frustrated with the archangel as Castiel was.

“You perverted, unholy son of a bitch,” the man growled, “Don't you have anything better to do than watch us make out?!”

“Whoa, whoa there, sonny-boy,” Gabriel interrupted, his face filling with dramatic sternness, “I just popped in to see if you were still taking care of my little bro. I don't want you to break his tender heart, like a d-bag who breaks up with his date at the prom. I've gotta make sure you're not gonna tap it and leave. You know, come and go? Ejaculate and evacuate? Blow your load and hit the road -”

“I wouldn't do that to _Cas_!” Dean shouted, sounding genuinely angry.

Castiel glanced between his favorite human and his celestial sibling, feeling distraught. Was there any way that Castiel could stop Gabriel from harassing them? The angel suddenly recalled their last meeting with his brother, and realized how to remedy the situation.

“Gabriel,” Castiel said, giving him a threatening look, “cease your teasing. Dean has done what you've suggested.”

Wanting to prove his words, Castiel reached up to grip the top of the seat with his left hand, bringing the silver band on his finger to Gabriel's view. The archangel's amber eyes widened in surprise as he instantly leaned forward to inspect the silver band.

“Well, pluck my wings and fry my ass up,” Gabriel grinned, “You really did it! Dean Winchester put a ring on it! Wow, Cassie, you must be one hell of a lover to have accomplished that colossal feat. Good on you, baby bro!”

“Yeah. It's freakin' fantastic. Can you get the hell out, now?” Dean grumbled, glaring at the archangel in the backseat.

“Whoa. Slow your roll, captain kiss-a-lot. I just got here,” Gabriel said, easing back against the seat, “So, those suckers really worked for you, didn't they, guys? That lip lock was a whole lot better than the first one.”

Before Castiel could formally request for Gabriel to leave as Dean wanted, one of the back doors of the Impala opened. Everyone watched Sam step inside to sit in the backseat next to Gabriel. There was a lollipop in his mouth, which mumbled his speech.

“Dean, I forgot to get -”

Sam's sentence stopped short, upon him turning to see Gabriel sitting at his side. The younger Winchester's eyes widened, and the stick of his lollipop jutted downward from his mouth. Though Sam looked shocked and horrified, a smug grin slid across Gabriel's lips as they stared at each other.

“Hey, moose,” the archangel sang, patting Sam's knee, “At least somebody got some use out of my gift.”

Sam appeared unable to reply. He glanced up at Dean with embarrassment, seeming at a loss for words. Dean only rolled his eyes; clearly wanting all of the discomfort to end.

“Okay. You've had your damn fun,” Dean growled, sounding final, “We've got important crap to do, now, so adios. Get lost.”

Though he was still grinning with pride, Gabriel nodded. He uncrossed his legs and shifted around in the backseat to scoot closer to the front.

“I understand. You've got to go save the world. Again. Hunting can be such a drag. Oh! And, hey,” the archangel said, leaning forward again, “I wanna give you guys a little something-something. Consider it a wedding present.”

Gabriel reached into his pocket and retrieved a small jar, before reaching over the seat to place it between Castiel and Dean. Castiel observed the small glass jar from the outside, noticing that it was full of red cherries.

“Maybe you can use them on the honeymoon,” Gabriel suggested, patting both Dean and Castiel on their backs, “I have a feeling you guys are into the kinky stuff.”

Dean huffed loudly, exasperated by the mention of kinks.

“Leave,” he demanded bluntly.

Gabriel chuckled and nestled back into the backseat, seeming amused by Dean's frustration. The archangel reached around to rest his arm behind Sam as well, casually including him in the conversation. The younger Winchester appeared a little worried and pale, because Gabriel's full attention was now on him. The archangel smirked, as he reached up and plucked the lollipop out of Sam's mouth with a slick 'pop.' Castiel watched Sam's jaw fall open and his large eyes lock with Gabriel's. He seemed stunned that the archangel had taken his candy straight from his mouth.

“Catch you later, Sammy,” Gabriel purred smoothly.

The archangel popped Sam's wet sucker into his own mouth and winked up at him, before disappearing from the vehicle. Once Gabriel was gone, Sam exhaled slowly, as if he'd been holding his breath. The younger Winchester turned forward in the seat, covering his face with one hand and bracing the other on his knee in a tight fist. Castiel tilted his head a bit at Sam's distress. Did Gabriel upset Sam, too?

Now that Gabriel was gone, Castiel turned to pick up the small jar between him and Dean. The angel studied the cherries within the glass container, wondering what sort of purpose they would serve. Gabriel said it was a present, and to use it on...

“Dean,” Castiel said, looking up at him with wonder, “What is a honeymoon?”

Whatever it was, the title sounded delicious to the angel. But Castiel saw a familiar expression fall across Dean's face. It was the same look he adorned when they discussed intimate things in private. It was a look of secret arousal. Dean glanced back at his brother, before reaching up to grip the key in the ignition. He leaned a little closer to Castiel in order to lower his voice.

“Baby,” Dean whispered, a small grin appearing on his moist lips, “you're gonna love finding out.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a quick note: That line - _'Come and go, ejaculate and evacuate, blow your load and hit the road'_ \- I saw that on a tumblr post and thought it sounded like something Gabriel would say. So, I added it in. :) As you can see, part seven consists of an unofficial Honeymoon. (And happens to be one of my favorite parts of this entire series.) :) It also happens to be the last Destiel part. (Bummer, I know!) But, there's still and entire Sabriel part for the end! And I hope that all of you will stick around to read it! :D Thank you guys so much for all of your wonderful comments. You all make me feel so flattered! I can't even! :) I'll be starting part seven tomorrow! See you then! :)


End file.
